It is known to provide automobile suspension systems with a variety of different suspension system configurations for controlling handling, comfort and performance. For example, it is known to provide vertical struts to counteract vertical deflection from bumps, body roll and the like. In some configurations the strut is attached within the overall steering system whereby the strut also rotates as the vehicle is steered. Such configurations are known as “steerable strut suspensions”.
Stabilizer bars are known in many configurations for vehicle suspension systems and may be connected to the suspension system in various ways. When connected to the strut to directly act against the strut the system is commonly referred to as a “direct acting” suspension system in that the stabilizer bar acts directly on the strut. When a direct acting stabilizer is provided on a steerable strut, the connection is somewhat complicated in that the link used to connect the stabilizer bar to the strut must withstand and accommodate not only vertical movement of the strut, but also rotational movement of the strut when the vehicle is steered right or left, in addition to the twisting moment provided on the stabilizer bar during operation. The link may experience significantly different articulation at opposite ends thereof, with the strut end connection experiencing primarily rotation, and the stabilizer end connection experiencing primarily angulation. Ball joint links have been used in such configurations to accommodate the multidirectional articulations and forces acting on the connections.
A ball joint link includes a rotatable ball held in an attachment which accommodates rotational movement of the connecting end, normally at right angles to the link stud itself. Ball joint links require lubrication which is held in place by ball joint boots. The boot, which is required for sealing, retains grease in the ball joint structure. However, boots are sometimes easily worn, cut or cracked, and can allow the ingress of contaminants and thereafter trap the contaminants when present in the joint. Ball joint link boots have proven to be components of frequent and regular service or repair. Further, due to the rotational nature of the end of a ball joint link, assembly and installation have been difficult in that the fastened end must be driven into place, and rotation of the end makes it difficult to hold in proper position. Further, ball joint links have been susceptible to corrosion due to wear, and when worn or corroded tend to fail or operate poorly, resulting in noise or other problems.
Conventional grommet end links are also known for use in linear attachments, such as between a stabilizer bar and a control arm. Such end links can be simple in nature, with linear threaded components at each end. However, simple linear end links can not be used in many installations of direct acting suspensions on steerable struts due to the rotational movement at the connecting joint.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a grommet end link suitable for direct acting suspensions systems having steerable struts.